Keyblade Bearer
by No name 120
Summary: The first where created but forgotten for the could not choose between darkness and light so the were named the Keyblade of balance. They have found a wielder with balance and know that it's is time to return and show them why light and dark can coexist.


**I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts only Keyblade names and style**

**this begins in chapter 15 the forbidden forest on page 186-187**

_''voldemort the guy who can't get laid'' moldyshots talking_

_::Keyblade communication::_

**Original**** story and move set**

"Normal Talking"

-doge-

_*thinking*_

* * *

**''Look-'' he murmured, holding out his arm to stop Malfoy.**

**Something bright white was gleaming on the ground. They inched closer.**

**It was a unicorn all right, and it was dead. Harry had never seen anything so beautiful and sad. It's long slender legs were stuck out in odd angles where it had fallen and it's mane was spread pearly-white on the dark leaves.**

**Harry had taken one step towards it when a slithering sound made him freeze where he stood. A bush on the edge of the clearing quivered... Then out of the shadows, a hooded figure came crawling across the ground like some stalking beast. Harry, Malfoy and Fang stood transfixed. The clocked figure reached the unicorn, it lowed its head over the wound in the animals side, and began to drink its blood.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAARGH"**

**Malfoy let out a terrible scream and bolted - so did Fang. The hooded figure raised its head and looked at Harry - unicorn blood was dripping from its front. It got to its feet and came swiftly towards him - he couldn't move for fear.  
**

Every step the hooded figure took the more Harry tried to move and get away from what ever that creature is or was until it stopped dead in its tracks. It raised it's snake like hand and charcoal black energy began to surround the figure all over until there was a demented looking lion/hoarse type of thing with blooded mattered up fur and twisted looking body with hollow holes and dark crimson eyes next to the figure. The demented lion/hoarse thing looked at Harry like a piece of meat and got into a position to attack him. The hooded figure raised its other hand and said in a cold dead voice:

"_Attack my hideous pet_" It moved as fast as lighting and was about to hit when suddenly a warm burning sensation was felt on Harry's hand but not hurtful it was a nice type of sensation and then a black/white light surrounded his arm. He had to turn away because it was so blinding.

When he did turn his head back he saw a key like object in his hand. It was longer than his leg, darker than black and 10cm thick all the way down till it came to a wicked point at the bottom, there are three blood red points but on the side of the key like thing the first and third points are longer and more C like than the middle one where it is more straighter but at the same hight as the first and last points, on the handle it has blood red red leather all around it until it's about one quarter through it, on the very end of it is a round emerald with a yellow strip in the middle where it makes it look like and eye and all around the emerald is a very dark blood red circle holding it there. Harry could feel the power of this key shaped object and took comfort from it because he just knew that he survive this confrontation and felt that it has more then meets the eye.

While Harry was marvelling at the key thingy the hooded figure and it's creature stood still until:

"_Kill him, Kill the Keyblader now_" the hooded figure all but screeched at his _pet_ to kill Harry. The lion/hoarse creature charged at Harry to do its master bidding but, and this part is very surprising on both parties, Harry said:

"Bring it on Voldemort the Guy-Who-Can't-Get-Laid" to say that was shocking was an understatement but the next was when Harry jumped in the air, everyone had gone still when Harry said that comment, and struck down on the screwed up creature with **Oath of Dark Souls** where black shadowy people came from all places and attacked and destroyed the creature and said:

"Come _on _are you really that- wait I just answered my own question my self and _you are _that much of an idiot" Harry said mockingly to the newly dubbed Voldemort who was seething. "Cuz come on you should have-doge- okay now that wasn't very nice-doge- okay so are we were doing this the easy way or the-doge- hard way" Harry smirked at this while thinking _*Why in the world did I say those things, even though they were funny, and when did I learn that magic from and how did I know that FREAKING LORD VODEMORT was the one I'm fighting and, Chris sake, how am I dodging this onward barge of this magic FROM HIM*_

Harry dodged left and right from the attacks Voldemort was sending at him until he could attack and here was his chance so he used **The Untamed **and **Pact of The Wicked **after a few minutes of thinking nothing happened until a big black wolf with emerald green eyes jumped from behind Harry to attack Voldemort. Harry thunk out out loud:

"So if this is **The Untamed **then what's the-" Harry was cut short when he saw Voldemort shivering a little and saw a tall blackish/greyish clocked thing floating summoning bright green fire and throwing at Voldemort. "Oooohhhh so this is **Pact of The Wicked**. Well it that's for sure and what is that thing- oh oh ohhhhh it's a dementor and a very old one at that and now all I have to figure out is what a dementor is and my life's complete"

While Harry was talking Voldemort was thinking A) How is he beating him B) Is this kid insane and C) How the hell did FREAKING POTTER SUMMON A FREAKING DEMENTOR AND A FREAKING BLOOD WOLF so how could it get worst, well he did ask so:

"**Reaper of Justice**" was and I quote much worse because he has been on the reserving end of one from a past confrontation and lets just say that it's worst than the torturing curse a thousand times worst. Soooo:

"You may have one this round Potter but the war has just begun" Those where the last word that he said before a blinding black light appeared and he was gone.

_::Well that was interesting:: _a voice said in Harry's head told him. Well the only reason Harry's not freaking out is A) He just did a lot of crazy thing right just then and B) He is really tired. _::Sleep little blader. The Blood Wolf and the Dementor will take you to the castle so just rest:: _The voice says soothingly to him but he had to ask well think _'Who are you' _the voice chuckled and answered _::I am your Keyblade but my name is Eye of Corruption:: _those were the last words that Harry heard for he saw black after that.

* * *

**In the world of consciousness with the Blood Wolf and Dementor**

* * *

When the Blood Wolf saw it's master fall he quickly sprinted and caught him before he fell on his face and then tried to get the it's master on his back with out hurting him. The Dementor just signed and floated over then he picked up the boy and put him on the Blood Wolfs back. The Blood Wolf looked at the Dementor and nodded it's thanks then started to walk through the forest with the boy and Dementor in toe. After a few mile walking they reached a castle and saw a half giant looking around the ground for something or someone. The Dementor looked at the half giant then started to cut some of his cloke then gave it to the small one and left before he was spotted. The Blood Wolf started walking to the giant with its master in toe and when the giant saw the Blood Wolf he said:

"'Arry 'Arry" in a happy tone and went to pick him up but stopped due to the Blood Wolf growling at him. So he led the Blood Wolf to the school and to the hospital wing where Madame Poppy was a little freaked out of having an animal in hospital wing that refused to leave Harry alone so she just gave up and let the animal stay but did try to remove the clock and was almost bitten.

The Blood Wolf jumped on one of the beds, with Harry in toe, and put him in an as comfortable position as the Blood wolf could and stayed on the bed with himself covering Harry and took watch just in case someone came to hurt his master. To say that Madame Poppy and Hagied where confused and shocked would be an understatement so the only reasonable thing the would do was to tell Dumbledore tomorrow of course where there not imagining things and of course there not when they see Blood Wolf tomorrow.

* * *

**Please read and review **

**Should this be a story with**

**Good dumbles**

**Bad dumbles**

**Good but manipulative dumbles**

**Bad and manipulative dumbles**

**so review please**


End file.
